tttefandomcom-20200213-history
BoCo
Model Series= |-|Railway Series= BoCo *'Number': D2, formerly D5702 *'Class': BR Class 28 *'Designer': Metropolitan-Vickers *'Builder': Bowesfield Works *'Built': October 1958 *'Configuration': Co-Bo *'Top Speed': 75 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': 1965 BoCo is a mixed traffic diesel engine, who works on Edward's Branch Line. Bio in the Railway Series BoCo once accidentally took Bill and Ben's china clay trucks. The twins decided to play a trick on him, playing on their identical looks to make the diesel think that one engine was disappearing and reappearing around him. Edward was nearby to sort out the confusion and Bill and Ben soon came to respect BoCo. Duck, who was suspicious of diesels due to his own experience, nevertheless took quickly to BoCo when the diesel took trucks to Tidmouth and found out that he was good friends with Edward. The two started talking in the shed, but were interrupted when James arrived and called BoCo a "buzzbox." Ironically, James was attacked by a swarm of bees the next day and so BoCo had to take the Express. Gordon was furious that a mere branch line diesel got to pull a mainline train. Gordon was later stranded on Edward's branch line due to a signalman's error. Bill and Ben were quick to tease Gordon and jokingly threatened to haul him away as scrap. When BoCo arrived with some trucks, he sent Bill and Ben to work and the relieved Gordon felt he owed his life to BoCo. When Edward had trouble pulling an enthusiasts' train, BoCo helped Duck to shut the big engines up, who said Edward should be preserved. BoCo later filled in on the branch line while Edward was at the Works. Donald and Douglas were the last engines to accept him. BoCo showed Old Stuck-Up around, but abandoned him when the new diesel insulted the Fat Controller for keeping steam engines in service. Things had been smoothed over between James and BoCo by this time. BoCo tried to cheer Gordon up when he got into trouble for spraying ashes onto a wedding party and later helped Gordon to Barrow-in-Furness when his firebars collapsed. BoCo also helped Edward to the Works when his bogie wheel snapped off and ran the branch line while Edward was undergoing an overhaul. He met Victoria when Edward stopped at Wellsworth with her while being brought back to service on Thomas' Branch Line and later laughed at Donald after his accident with a set of buffers. Bio in the Television Series Bill and Ben were once called to the yard to help shunt trains for BoCo. The two began fighting after an incident with the turntable and soon began to give each other the silent treatment. Edward thought this attitude was counter-productive, so BoCo came up with a plan: convincing the Fat Controller to let him take a special, BoCo's own heavy goods train was left behind, with only Bill and Ben to pull - neither would be strong enough to pull the train alone, so the two had to compromise and work together to finish the job. When the first eight engines went to the Mainland, BoCo was part of a group of engines designated to take over the major jobs of the railway. Eventually, BoCo lost his buffer in keeping the twins in line and the Fat Controller decided to bring in a new diesel, Derek. Derek, however, had major teething troubles and was prone to overheating. BoCo had to bring workmen to help Derek when he first broke down. Persona BoCo is a tame diesel engine, who is sensible, kind and has a decent sense of humour. Upon his arrival, he was unfortunate enough to be set upon by the mischievous Bill and Ben, when, thinking he had intentionally stolen their trucks, they pretended to be one engine and nearly made his eyes pop out. BoCo is now wise to the tank engine twins' pranks though he still somewhat humours them to a point. He is also good friends with Edward and Duck. He is a true friend and is often willing to stick up for the underdog. BoCo is firm, but fair and friendly in his nature, not being afraid to speak his mind. Even Gordon soon thought of him in high regards when he "saved" him from Bill and Ben's antics. BoCo upholds a more respectable, likeable image for diesel engines everywhere, being happy to show the more pompous steam engines that diesels have their uses. BoCo helps bring good order across Edward's branch line, even occasionally pulling main line trains, as the Fat Controller recognises how versatile he is. He is hardworking like most of the engines in the series. Basis BoCo is a BR Class 28 Co-Bo diesel-electric engine. His name is derived from his Co-Bo wheel arrangement, though reversed as the Reverend W. Awdry thought "BoCo" sounded more affectionate. BoCo was not immune to the mechanical failures of his real-life model, according to the Awdrys, however, the Fat Controller eventually found a fix to prevent this malfunction. In the annuals, BoCo mentions a brother of his - D5705, a real preserved locomotive. In another annual, BoCo claimed to have a twin called "CoBo" in order to play a trick on Bill and Ben. Livery BoCo is painted in the green livery of British Railways with yellow warning panels. In the television series, he is painted in a lighter shade of green without yellow warning panels. His number is painted on his cab side in white. In the Railway Series, BoCo has a yellow face. However, in Main Line Engines, he was first depicted with a yellow end from below his mouth to half-way up his nose. The top half of BoCo's nose and his eyes were in his green paintwork. This is evident in the fourth and sixth illustrations of "The Diseasel" as well as the last illustration of "Edward's Exploit." This type of face was also shown in "Old Stuck-Up" in James and the Diesel Engines. Since he had two faces at each end of him, this could explain why his face differs in different illustrations. In the television series, he has a grey face on one end only to match the other characters. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK; Day of the Diesels - Fifteenth Season) * Keith Wickham (USA; Fifteenth season only) * Rupert Degas (USA; Day of the Diesels only) * Christopher Ragland (UK; The Great Race only) * Steven Kynman (UK; Journey Beyond Sodor onwards) * Rob Rackstraw (US; The Great Race onwards) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; second and third seasons) * Naoki Kinoshita (Japan; fifth season onwards) Trivia * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, BoCo's number was real. The real engine carrying this number was withdrawn in 1968 and scrapped in 1969. * BoCo's name is often mis-capitalised as "Boco." * On the cover of the My Thomas Story Library, his wheel arrangement shows a Co-Co. This was fixed in the 2011 re-release. * In the television series, BoCo and Daisy shared some of the same face masks, with Daisy's face having added make-up. * BoCo's third season horn is Mavis' horn at a lower pitch. His original horn was Diesel's at a lower pitch. Quotes :"...Even you don't come in our yard without asking and you only take the trucks we give you. But!!" they both squeaked indignantly. "This 'Diseasel' didn't even ask. He just took the lot!" :"There's no cause to be rude", said Edward severely. "This engine is a Metropolitan-Vickers, Diesel-electric, Type 2." :The twins were abashed. "Were sorry mister..er," :"Never mind!" the diesel smiled. "Call me BoCo! I'm sorry I didn't understand about the trucks." - Edward introduces BoCo to Bill and Ben after confusion, "The Diseasel." :"Fur a diesel, yon BoCo's nae such' a bad sort ay engine." :That from the Caledonian twins is high praise indeed. - Donald and Douglas, the last to accept diesels, praise BoCo, "Edward's Exploit." Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; both discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) Gallery File:TheDiseaselRS4.png|BoCo in the Railway Series File:WrongRoadRS8.png|BoCo and Gordon File:OldStuckUpRS3.png|Old Stuck-Up, BoCo and James File:SmokeScreenRS4.png File:EdwardandtheCabbagesRS1.png|BoCo and Edward File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Diesel, BoCo and Mavis in an annual File:BoCo1979Annual.JPG File:EdgarHodges1980Illustration.png|BoCo in a Thomas & Friends annual illustration by Edgar Hodges File:TheDiseasel44.png|Boco in the second season File:TheDiseasel36.png|Ben and BoCo File:TheDiseasel37.png|Bill and BoCo File:TheDiseasel42.png File:TheDiseasel53.jpg|Ben, BoCo, Bill and Edward File:WrongRoad35.png File:WrongRoad39.png File:Edward'sExploit8.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree43.png|Gordon, Henry and BoCo File:BuzzBuzz29.png|BoCo in the third season File:BuzzBuzz32.png|BoCo and Duck File:BuzzBuzz33.png File:OneGoodTurn17.png File:OneGoodTurn22.png File:OneGoodTurn49.png File:OneGoodTurn55.png File:OneGoodTurn54.png|Edward and BoCo File:OneGoodTurn82.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter9.png|BoCo in the fourth season File:RustytotheRescue30.png|BoCo on the Other Railway File:DoubleTeethingTroubles20.png|BoCo in the fifth season File:DoubleTeethingTroubles12.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles11.png|BoCo, Bill and Ben File:DoubleTeethingTroubles31.png|Derek and BoCo File:DoubleTeethingTroubles81.png|BoCo, Bill, Ben and Duck File:BoCoModel.jpg|BoCo's TV model File:BoCo'sModelSpecification.PNG|BoCo's model specification File:BoCo'sFacemask.jpg|One of BoCo's facemasks File:BoCowithnameboard.png|BoCo with name board File:BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo with his front end edited onto Daisy's body File:ANewDriver1.png|BoCo in a magazine story File:BoCotheDiseaselmagazinestory8.png File:ASecondChance6.png|BoCo with Troublesome Trucks File:Choc-o-BoCo!9.jpg File:BoCoandRocky.jpg|BoCo and Rocky File:RopeRescue1.png File:ANewDriver10.png|BoCo's driver File:Breakfast-TimeforThomas15.png|BoCo as illustrated by Owen Bell File:BoCoERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)24.png|Behind the scenes File:D5705asBoCo.jpg|D5705 as BoCo File:D5705.jpg|BoCo's basis File:D5702.jpg|The "real" BoCo, D5702 Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLBoCoOriginalPackaging.png|Original ERTL packaging File:ERTLBoCo.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayBoCo.jpg|Wooden Railway File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzWoodenRailwaySet.jpg|BoCo in the James Goes Buzz Buzz Wooden Railway Set File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterBoCo.png|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterBoCoWithBlueBrakevan.jpg File:TOMYTrackMasterBoCo2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicBoCo.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic File:Wind-upMetallicBoCo.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:BoCoPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:NakayoshiBoCo.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECBoCo.png|Bandai TEC File:DeAgostiniBoCo.jpg|De Agostini File:BoCostorylibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Boco2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:BocoTradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of BoCo Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Co-Bo